X Files Patience II
by JKerry
Summary: It's a few years after Agents Doggett and Scully were being terrorised by a half bat, half human creature. Now one of the men who had been hunting the creature has died. Will the creature go after Doggett and Scully next?
1. Chapter 1

X Files: Patience II

(Takes place after I Want to Believe movie)

**Special Agent John Doggett walked towards the X Files office that Monday morning after riding the elevator down to the basement level. As he neared the X Files office door, he heard a female voice on the phone. He rapped on the door quietly, before poking his head in. The voice on the phone was his partner, Special Agent Monica Reyes, and it seemed like she was in deep conversation.**

**But as soon as she saw Doggett, she gestured for him to come in, and Doggett looked at her quizzically. "What's up?" he mouthed silently. "OK, yes, thanks, Agent Scully. I'll tell him. You take care now, okay Dana?" Reyes asked. She handed Doggett a newspaper article as she did so. Doggett read the headline that screamed up at him. "Local landowner dies after being attacked by so-called bat creature". There was a picture of Mr Ernie Stefaniuk , a man that he and Scully met when they were investigating a case that involved what looked to be a half-bat and half-man creature. He went into hiding after the bat creature tried unsuccessfully to kill him and Agent Scully. He and Agent Scully knew they were 'marked' by the creature and Scully wondered if one day it would kill them. But Doggett thought the creature is dead. After all, he and Scully did fire at the creature a few times. Now one of the hunters was dead? Doggett thought. **

**"Yeah. OK. Bye," Agent Reyes was saying into the phone before hanging up. "Good morning, John. How are you?" she asked. Doggett nodded. "Good. But I've been better before you handed me this article. Was that Scully on the phone?" he asked.**

**Reyes nodded. "Yeah. She wanted me to tell you of that article that she found. Said you would remember and wanted you to be careful," she said. Doggett shook his head in disbelief. "She still thinks this monster is after me and her?" he asked. Reyes nodded again. "I know you worked with her on a case about this a couple of years ago. She told me it was a half bat half creature that nearly killed you two. Now the creature's brother died. You remember the case?" Reyes asked.**

**Doggett nodded and closed his eyes as he remembered. "Yeah. We met the creature's brother, who said he was trying to help him. He was a hunter 40 years ago, as he was trying to hunt this creature down with three other men. Now, it looks like there's no one there to hunt the creature now. You believe all this, Agent Reyes?" he asked his partner as he put the newspaper back down on the desk. Reyes nodded. "It makes sense as far as it goes," she said, "But I'm not too sure about the whole half human, half bat creature that hangs on porches. Whose to say you and Agent Scully were tracking just **_**one **_**suspect? Why couldn't there be a bat and a human that you were hunting?" she asked.**

**Doggett sighed as he sat down at one of the other desks. "It's because Scully said in her autopsy of the body, she found animal bite marks that looks to be that of a bat," he explained. "But not that of a human?" Reyes asked. Doggett looked at her. "Look, Agent Reyes, I don't know how to explain it either, but I don't think Agent Scully should be so easily dismissed. I think we should go to Quantico and autopsy the body, then head back to the scene of the crime," Agent Doggett said. Reyes nodded. "All right then," she said, "let's go get some answers." With that, she picked up the newspaper article and tucked it under her arm. She and Doggett then made their way out of the office. **


	2. Chapter 2

**X Files: Patience II**

**Chapter 2**

"Well, this feels very strange," Agent Doggett's ex partner Doctor Dana Scully said with a smile as she sat down in a chair next to her partner, Fox Mulder. "I'm used to being the interviewer, not the interviewee," she said. Agent Reyes and Agent Doggett sat in Scully and Mulder's living room.

Soon after Scully called Reyes, Agent Doggett and Agent Reyes made their way to Mulder's isolated and secret log cabin. "Well, Mulder's not one to do things by halves, that's for sure," Doggett had commented to Reyes as they pulled up in Mulder and Scully's driveway. "What do you mean?" Agent Reyes asked. Doggett nodded to the cabin as he drove them through the gate that Mulder was opening for them. "One minute he's the Agent that everyone talks about, the next he's forgotten. Makes you think," Doggett said. Reyes shrugged. "Maybe he has a good reason. Maybe he's just protecting Dr Scully," Reyes said. Doggett nodded again as he parked the car. "Things must be bad for Mulder now if he feels he needs us to protect Scully," he said. The agents got out of the car and Mulder walked over to them with a smile. "Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes," he said, and shook each of their hands politely.

"Dana told me she called you. Something about a human bat?" Mulder asked as he lead the two agents inside his home. "Yeah, something like that," Doggett said. On the way there, Doggett had filled Reyes in on what had happened, and how Doggett and Scully may still be in danger from the creature.

They all sat down as Scully sat next to Mulder. Scully then noticed how far all four of them have come in life before the strange feeling of being the interviewee struck her. "Things have changed," Reyes told Scully with a smile. Scully nodded. "So, Dana thinks this bat creature is now on the loose. Is that right?" Mulder asked. "Yeah. The hunter that died of natural causes was the creature's brother. Now we're concerned that the bat like creature is after us again. After all, we are a marked thing to that creature, aren't we, Dr Scully? You remember what we said after it happened?" Doggett asked.

Scully nodded. "Yes. I said I wasn't sure if I'd shot it, but you said you were sure we did. The creature is made of flesh, too, so it is able to be killed," she explained to Mulder. Mulder nodded. "You need to be protected from it, right? Both you and Agent Doggett?" Mulder asked. Scully and Doggett both nodded. "I'll protect you," Agent Reyes spoke up. "How?" Scully asked. "By us keeping an eye on this cabin, night and day, until the creature is caught," Mulder said firmly and in determination. Nothing or no one was going to take Scully away from him.

"You don't have to do that, Mulder. You're retired now. I won't let you take any more risks because of me," Scully protested. Mulder put his hands on her shoulder and gazed into her eyes. "Dana, you mean the world to me. So I need to do everything I can to protect you, please let me protect you," he pleaded. Scully sighed and rested her cheek against his hand. She knew how stubborn and single minded Mulder could be. "OK," she said, before getting up. "I'll make us tea and coffee," she said, before leaving the room and going into the kitchen.

"So what makes you think it will come here?" Agent Doggett asked. "Or how long we'll have to wait. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack," Doggett said. Mulder grinned. "Just because you're not paranoid, doesn't mean that they're not out to get you," he said to Doggett. "Excuse me?" Doggett asked, a little tensely. Reyes knew he and Mulder weren't exactly the best of friends, but they would work together if they had to. "I think Mulder means we need to go on our daily lives, but we have to watch our backs, too," Reyes explained to Doggett.

Just then, Scully rushed back into the living room, a little breathless and shaken. "Guys. Come out here. You've got to see this," she told them. Everyone rushed out and followed her through the kitchen and onto the porch. Once there, Scully gestured for everyone to look at a beam that was high above them. "There," she said, pointing. "Do you see that?" Reyes looked up with fascination at the sight before them. It was claw marks. "Claw marks," Mulder observed. "This are made by the creature?" he asked Scully. Scully nodded before turning to Agent Doggett. "Look familiar, Agent Doggett?" she asked him. Doggett was still surprised and couldn't say anything except nod. "Looks like we know where the bat creature's going to go now," Agent Reyes said, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Yeah. And we'll be ready for it when it does," Mulder said in determination.


	3. Chapter 3

**X Files: Patience II **

**Chapter 3**

**"I have to tell you, I've heard of this case before," Agent Reyes said to Agent Mulder. They were waiting on the porch and keeping a lookout for the half bat half human creature. She sipped her coffee as Mulder nodded. "Really? I've heard of it, too. But I read it in the office. How did you hear about it? Were some people making noise?" Mulder asked. Reyes nodded.**

**"Yeah. My friends at the New Orleans field office were talking about it. Said it was spooky. I took it with a pinch of salt," Reyes said. Mulder grinned. "You get used to people talking about you," he told her wisely. They shared a friendly silence. It was 6pm, and the winter sun was just setting in the horizon, leaving a red sky as it set. "So, how's AD Skinner? He's still in the FBI?" Mulder asked her as he sipped his coffee. Reyes nodded. "Yeah. Still directing us. Same as ever," she told him. "Guess somethings never change," Mulder said. "So what's your take on this half bat, half human creature, Mulder?" Reyes asked. Mulder sighed and smiled wistfully. "It's a long time since someone's asked me my opinions on that, other than Dana," he told her. She smiled too. "Well, I think that, from what I gather from the X File case report and from Doggett and Dana's eyewitness accounts, it is indeed possible this could be a hybrid of sorts, fusing bat like features with humans. After all, bats are closest to humans besides the apes, so there would be some likenesses. I think it's improbable, but not possible, that there could be an bat/human hybrid living out there. Why? What do you think about it, Agent Reyes?" Mulder asked her. She sipped her coffee again before answering. **

**"I think it's definitely human. A human with bat like features, as you have said. But I think it's human none the less, and like Scully says, it is made of flesh, so it is not immortal. It can die," Reyes told him. Mulder nodded. "Well, whatever it is, bat or human, we have to make sure it doesn't get to Agent Doggett or Dana. Agent Doggett told me it comes after you if you threatened it. We can't let it get inside this cabin," Mulder replied. Reyes nodded, and the two friends looked out into the sunset.**

**Meanwhile, Agent Doggett and Dr Scully sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee and tea and eating biscuits. "Well, this is a cosy life you have here, uh?" Doggett asked her with a grin. Scully grinned back. "Yeah. It's not a palace, but Mulder likes to be out of the way of things," she told him. Doggett nodded. "I'm not surprised. But as long as you two are okay. Is it hard living away from DC?" Doggett asked. Scully shrugged. "It's okay. Mulder and I just want to be with each other, take some time out and live the quiet life," she told him. Doggett nodded. "So how are you and Agent Reyes? I hear the X Files are still going well," she said. "Yeah, we do what we can with whatever case comes up," Doggett said as he sat comfortably in his seat. **

**Scully grinned. "I bet you drive Monica crazy asking her what it's all about," she said wistfully. Doggett raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. I know there are answers out there, Dana. You've just got to know where to look," he told her with a grin. Scully nodded. "That's why they put the I in FBI," she said as she grinned back. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Patience II:**

**Chapter 4**

Agent Reyes and Mulder continued to watch the sunset, looking out for the creature, when Mulder's mobile rang. It was Scully. He sighed and answered it. "Dana. What's wrong?" he asked. "Mulder, this is ridiculous," Scully's voice came through the phone loud enough for Reyes to hear. "You're just outside on the porch and I have to use my cell phone to talk to you? I told you I don't need this much protection. Come in right now," she told him.

"I'd love to, Dana, but I can't right now. We both know the creature might get in and attack you if Reyes and I aren't here to stop it," he replied. "Yeah, but who's to say where the creature will come in the house? For all we know, it could have developed wings and it would fly in through the attic, or it could come in through the back door," Scully protested. "Then I'll have Agent Reyes look out for it at the back then, and I'll look for it at the front. I'm serious, Scully. If you and Doggett are marked by this creature, then there's no way I'm letting it hurt you. I'm sure Agent Reyes agrees with me," he said, and Reyes nodded as she looked out at the sky which was growing darker and darker. It was now 10pm and she shivered slightly.

"We both know if it comes, it will come. I'm not having you sleep out there, Mulder. Agents Doggett and Reyes can sleep on our couch. I need you next to me Mulder," Scully protested. Mulder sighed. "OK, OK, I'll come in. But I'm sleeping on the couch. I want to be there if the creature comes in," he said. "OK, deal," Scully replied, and Mulder hung up. "Come on," he said to Reyes. "I'm sleeping on one couch tonight, and you and Doggett can sleep on the floor. I've got blankets and pillows for all of us," he told her, as he opened the door for her to go back into the house. "Makes sense," Reyes said, and she went back into the house.

Once inside, Scully gave Mulder a hug and presented dinner for all of them, which was pizza. "I'm sorry I haven't prepared anything more sophisticated, but I love pizza and thought it was okay for everyone," she said as she gestured to everyone to sit at the table. Mulder and Scully sat at one end of the table, and Doggett and Reyes sat at the other.

Doggett took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves before tucking into the food. "Nice, thank you, Scully," he said gratefully through a mouthful of pizza. "Loving the topping," Reyes added with a grin, as she ate a small bite of her pizza. "Glad you like it," Scully said with a smile as she ate hers. "When I was pregnant, I craved pizza," she explained, and Mulder nodded. "Yeah. I remember paying for one for her. She was looking like she really needed it," he told Doggett and Reyes, who both smiled.

Half an hour later, they finished their pizzas and were having tea, while Mulder went to the attic and fished out some old spare blankets and pillows. Only Scully would be sleeping in the bed that night, she was marked by the creature and he wasn't taking any chances. Mulder made sure she had her cell phone next to her so she could call him and wake him up if she had to.

He figured Agent Reyes would be all right sleeping on the floor, like he was with Scully, he knew she was worried about Doggett, so she wouldn't want to keep him out of her sight, either.

They laid the blankets on the floor, and went to bed around 11pm. Doggett was snoring lightly and Reyes watched his sleeping face for a while as she slept on the floor next to him. Mulder was sleeping on the couch, his gun lying next to him, ready for him to use. Just then, there was a loud crack coming from the front of the cabin, and Mulder and Doggett awoke with a start. "What was that?" Reyes hissed, as she drew put her gun. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Mulder replied, a little sleepily, but he was properly awake a minute later as he got up and went to the porch.

Reyes followed behind him, telling Doggett to stay inside where it was safe. She followed Mulder and Mulder stopped at the porch door. He nodded at her and gestured for her to step out on to the porch, which she did. The two friends held their gun out in front of them. Mulder didn't have a gun anymore, now that he was retired from the FBI. He was using Doggett's gun, as he vowed to protect his friends from this creature.

They gazed at the night sky for a moment, as they waited. For a little while, nothing happened. But then there was another loud crack, and Reyes felt herself being pushed to the floor by a dark sinister shadow. "Oooof," she moaned, as she fell hard on her left hand side, the gun knocked from her hands and lay on the porch next to Mulder, who picked it up straight away. "STOP! I am armed and I will shoot!" Mulder shouted as he pointed the gun in front of him.

They then heard a shriek, before everything was quiet once again. When Mulder sensed the danger was gone, he went over to Agent Reyes and helped her up. "You hurt?" he asked in concern as he sat down next to her on the patio. "I'm okay," Reyes mumbled as she rubbed her head. She was okay, but there was a big bruise on her forehead. "Hey. Let's go inside, get some ice for that," he told her. Reyes nodded and let Mulder help her up, before they both went back inside.


End file.
